Nanotechnology provides techniques or processes for fabricating structures, devices, and systems with features at a molecular or atomic scale, e.g., structures in a range of one to hundreds of nanometers in some applications. For example, nanometer scale devices can be configured to sizes within one hundred to ten thousand times smaller than human cells, e.g., similar in size to some large biological molecules (biomolecules) such as enzymes and receptors. Nanometer-sized materials used to create a nanostructure, nanodevice, or a nanosystem can exhibit various unique properties that are not present in the same materials scaled at larger dimensions and such unique properties can be exploited for a wide range of applications.